


Hearts In My Coffee

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a master at ambush when it comes to Natasha.</p><p>Written for Femslash Takeover prompt: November - Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts In My Coffee

“Natasha! The thing is stuck again!” Clint called from front of the small coffee shop, Hawkeye’s Caffeine Shots.

“You’re the owner! Learn to fix that thing yourself.” Natasha yelled back, pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven she had been making.

“Show me one more time!” Clint called and Natasha huffed, putting the tray of cookies down and pushed through the swinging door to see Clint not elbow deep into the espresso machine but instead grinning at her like a cat that caught the mouse.

“Clint…” Natasha said, suspicious of his lack of espresso machine issues.

And then all was made clear as Clint stepped to the side and revealed Pepper Potts standing behind him, blushing brightly and holding a small bouquet of roses in every different color available.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Please don’t tell me, Clint!” Natasha shook her head back and forth violently.

“You have been staring at Pepper for four months. This is ridiculous!” Clint said with a huff before ducking through the swinging door and leaving Natasha and Pepper facing each other awkwardly.

“So he told you.” Natasha said, breaking the silence.

“Yea. I kind of guessed when you started drawing hearts in my coffee with the milk.” Pepper said with a small smile, handing the flowers over to Natasha. “I was going to ask you out for coffee, but that seems silly.”

Natasha smirked and nodded. “What did Clint tell you?”

Pepper blushed. “That you had a crush on me since I stumbled in here on accident because I was too tired to pay attention which coffee shop I was walking into. That you thought I was cute, even when I wasn’t fully aware of everything around me. And that you would never say anything first.”

Natasha nodded. “He’s right, I don’t go after people that I like.”

“Well… Would you like to go to dinner tonight?”

“Yes! Yes she would!” Clint yelled from the backroom, pushing through the door with a plate of the cookies that Natasha was making.

Natasha squinted at him before hitting upside the back of his head. “Hush, you.”

“So is that a no?” Pepper asked, looking disappointed.

“No. I just don’t like people speaking for me.” Natasha said with a smirk, pulling the bright purple apron off and throwing it at Clint’s face. “You’re paying me for going to dinner, since this your doing.”

Clint rolled his eyes but smiled as they left the small shop.


End file.
